Meetings with stars!
by BlackFlower MistyClan
Summary: This is a TV show where characters from different books answer soem questions about them!


**Reporter** :Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to a new TV show "Meeting with stars"! Today we will ask some people about their lives. Come on! Let's start with Finnick Odair!

 **Finnick *with sunglasses in his hand:** Thanks! Thanks! A long way I made to come here, but the fans helped me. I dedicat this sunglasses for my fans, *throw the sunglasses in public*

 **Reporter** : Well, let's dedicat these questions for them too.

 **Finnick** : Sure!

 **Reporter** : So, who determined you to become the person which you are now?

 **Finnick** : Obviusly, the fans!

 **Reporter** : I understand. Well, where do you think you will be in ten years?

 **Finnick** : You see, I don't know if I will be so handsome but of course, with my fans.

 **Reporter:** Of those here, who is your big enemy? **Finnick:** I think is that boy with dust on his face. The boy with fire.

 **Reporter** : Leo? Why?

 **Finnick** : Because he thinks that he has more fans than me. Ha ha! He's wrong! I have.

 **Leo *in the distance:** I am never wrong!

 ***Finnick's sunglasses hit him in his head.***

 **Finnick** : THE FANS!

 **Reporter** : Tanks Finnick. You can go.

 **Reporter** : Katniss Everdin is here for some questions too!

 **Katniss *with fear in her eyes:** The 76th edition of The Hunger Games?

 **Reporter** : No, no, no dear, it's ok! I will start with the questions. What determined you to become the person which you are now?

 **Katniss** : The Hunger games and the nightlock.

 **Reporter** : What about Peeta? Isn't he here?

 **Katniss:** No **Reporter:** He is at home? Is he taking care of children?

 **Katniss** : What children? So, everything was a lie. I was never pregnant.

 **Reporter** : Ok...

 **Katniss** : But if this lie helps my to survive yes, yes, he is at home, he is at home!

 **Reporter** : Where do you think you will be in ten years?

 **Katniss *thinking and then whispering:** Still here.

 **Reporter** : If this is what you want...

 **Katniss** : I thought that I couldn't have to choose! 'Couse if I could I will never come here!!

 **Reporter** : Of! Who is your big enemy?

 **Katniss** : This is simple. The Capitol including you...

 **Reporter** : Katniss we want to help you!!!

 **Katniss** : Oh, what day is today? Thursday? Today I have interview with the good guys? Sorry, my fault!

 **Reporter** : Ok Katniss, tanks. You can go.

 **Reporter** : Let's talk now with Hermione Granger!

 **Hermione** : Hay!

 **Reporter** : So, what determined you to become the person which you are today?

 **Hermione** : My IQ is huge!

 **Reporter** : Huge?!

 **Hermione** : Bigger than yours of course.

 **Reporter** : What about your relationship with Ron?

 **Hermione** : I learned how to cook.

 **Reporter** : I cook every evenight.

 **Hermione** : Because you have nothing to do! Well, I have parties.

 **Reporter** : Study parties I suppose.

 **Hermione** : Of course! We have juice and biscuits!

 **Reporter** : Who is your big enemy?

 **Hermione** : Human stupidity.

 **Reporter** : I see. Well, thanks for your visit, Hermione.

 **Reporter** : Now ladies and gentlemen, Percy Jackson!

 **Percy*rep:** I am Percy

The son of the see!

I can speak horse

But that is a course.

Poseidon is my father

I can control the water.

I saved the world twice

Take my advice:

Never trust a friend

Until the end!

I am pretty

Annabeth loves me! Yo!

 **Reporter** : Wow Percy, surprising as always! So, who determined you to become the person which you are now?

 **Percy** : My mom, dad, friends, Kronos...

 **Reporter** : I see! So where would you be in ten years?

 **Percy** : In a graveyard.

 **Reporter:** What!? Why?! **Percy** : Sweetheart, the demigods have a hard life! What part of "I saved the world twice" you don't understand?

 **Reporter** : Ok... What about Annabeth? You refused immediately for her, I am right?

 **Percy** : Yes, I prefer to be with her and mortal than without her and immortal.

 **Reporter** : That's so sweet! What about Athena? I hear that her mother isn't happy. Am I right?

 **Percy** : I don't care what Athena or other gods are thinking. I do what I want.

 **Reporter** : Interesting. So who is your big enemy?

 **Percy** : Annabeth's mother, Athena. Oh, and Hera and Geea, oh of corse Kronos too! And...

 **Reporter** : You have a big list, Percy.

 **Percy** : I am a big boy!

 **Reporter:** Well, tanks for your answers. Bye Percy!

 **Reporter:** As you know, Leo is here. Come Leo.

 **Leo** : Hello there! I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaistos and ... I AM NOT DEAD!!!

 **Reporter** : How...

 **Leo** : You know, I don't ever die, but when I die I didn't.

 **Reporter** : ... Let's start with the questions. Where do youthink you will be in ten years?

 **Leo** : In Ogigia, immortal and with Calypso.

 **Reporter** : Cute, and I suppose that Finnick is your big enemy.

 **Leo** : Yes. I am the hottest here ... and ... everywhere! I have fans too, and of course ... sunglasses! *put sunglasses on*

 **Reporter** : So, this is your opinion about you?

 **Leo** : Sweety! I am so hot that I have to wear sunglasses when I look in a mirror.

 **Reporter** : Ok, so who is your big enemy?

 **Leo:** Finnick. He is too egoistic! I have fans too! Many fans.

 **Percy *appears in the ststudio:** You haven't more fans then me! ***Percy got out from the studio***

 **Leo:** Oh yeah?! ***Leo goes after Percy.***

 **Reporter:** Ok then... Enough for today! We'll come soon with another characters and another stories. Goodbye everyone!

 **I hope you like it. If you want more say in a comment who you want next. The characters are OoC.**

 **P.S. I don't own the characters and English isn't my fist language!**

 **XD**


End file.
